Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine cooling system for cooling a cylinder head and a cylinder block separately, in which coolant flowing through the cylinder head is separated from coolant flowing through the cylinder block for improving cooling efficiency and reducing fuel consumption on the whole.
Description of Related Art
A technology is being introduced for separating the coolant flowing through the cylinder head from the coolant flowing through the cylinder block for maintaining a coolant temperature flowing through the cylinder block relatively high and the coolant temperature flowing through the cylinder head relatively low to improve cooling efficiency and reducing fuel consumption.
By separating the coolant flowing through the cylinder block from the coolant flowing through the cylinder head thus, two thermostats may be used or one integrated control valve may be applied. In this case, as the coolant temperature flowing through the cylinder block is maintained to be comparatively high, viscosity of lubricant may become low, and combustion efficiency may be improved.
In the meantime, as the coolant flowing through the cylinder block is separated from the coolant flowing through the cylinder head, research on a water jacket for making the coolant flow from a front side (first cylinder side) to a rear side (fourth cylinder side) in succession is also being undertaken.
Along with this, research for making the coolant flow through a narrow space between cylinder bores to efficiently control a temperature surrounding a combustion chamber is also being undertaken.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.